Just a Joke
by MsMandi
Summary: It started out as just a prank, but it could end up turning allies into enimes. Rated M for language and sexual content. It's lemony fresh with a little Ino/Tenten and Shika/Ino/Tenten.
1. Chapter 1 The Setup

Chapter 1: The Setup

The music was blaring, lights flashing and booze flowing. It was the perfect place to carry out the beginning of their little prank. "Shikamaru, would you like more sake," purred Ino.

"Actually," he yelled over the music. "I should really be getting home. I'm supposed to meet Temari."

Tenten poured him more sake, " Oh come on Shikamaru! We're having so much fun and you promised me a dance," she pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. No one could deny her once she pulled that out of the bag.

"Oh, okay," he resigned. "One dance, then I have to go."

Tenten winked at Ino as she pulled Shikamaru out on the dance floor. Ino sat back enjoying the scene. For some reason, watching Tenten bumping and grinding against Shikamaru got her all hot and bothered. She might actually enjoy what she and Tenten has planned for tonight. They would show mister holier-than-thou-I-don't-sleep-around a thing or two. And maybe get rid of that Sand bitch Temari at the same time.

When the song ended, Tenten carried Shikamaru back to his seat. As Tenten helped him back on his stool, Ino asked for another round of sake. A few more drinks in, Shikamaru started his drunken babble about Temari. "I really love that girl. She's so smart, and beautiful. I want to marry her and…" As he continued his babbling, Ino and Tenten looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The bartender yelled last call, and Shikamaru tried to get off his stool. But ended up on the floor instead.

"Dammit," cursed Ino

"Did we give him too much," asked Tenten?

"Not for our purpose," Ino replied. "I hope he can get it up. I know he'll have a helluva hang over in the morning."

They picked him up; with an arm around each of their necks then drug him home.

"Thank God we chose a bar close to his house," mumbled Tenten as they struggled with the drunken man. When they reached his door, Ino had to get into Shikamarus' pocket to get his key. "Why does he wear such tight pants," she asked. "He probably has a tiny cock, I don't know how he could wear them so tight with a big one."

"Maybe he tucks it," giggled Tenten. "Shino does."

"You're such a whore. How could you sleep with him? He's so creepy with all those bugs. Just yuck!" Ino got the keys and opened the door. They drug him into the house and into his bedroom. They through him on the bed and sat down to catch their breath, "You know, I used to think Shino was creepy too," said Tenten. " And I know this sounds gross, but those bugs. Well, let's just say he knows how to use em, if you know what I mean."

"EWWWWW!" shrieked Ino. "You're a gross slut!"

"Shut up, you know you love me."

"I do, but I still think you're a nasty bitch."


	2. Chapter 2 Caught in the Act

Chapter 2: Caught in the Act

"He's over an hour late, he better have a really good excuse. Like being dead," Temari thought to herself. She was sitting alone at the table. She picked this restaurant for it's romantic atmosphere. With the red silk tablecloths, candlelight and soft music, it set the mood properly. It'd been three months since they'd seen each other, and six since they'd been together intimately. She'd chosen the red floor length dress with the high collar and slits up the sides to her hips. She had deliberated over whether to wear the lace thong, or nothing at all. She'd gone with nothing. Now she sat, all dressed up, alone. And she was angry.

She asked for the check, paid and left to hunt him down. She checked several bars hoping her might be out with his team. She walked into Zen, looking around she saw a large table in the back. Most of the Konoha ninja were there.

"Temari!" Sakura waved her over. She walked over to say hello and see if anyone had seen her missing lover. D

"Hi guys."

It was rare to see them all out together. There was Naruto with his arm around his pregnant wife Hinata. Sakura snuggled up to lee, Kiba with Akamaru at his feet, then Neji, Choji, and Shino in the corner.

"Hey Temari," greeted Naruto. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"I was hoping you guys could tell me. He was supposed to meet me at Koi around ten, but he never showed.

"Huh, I haven't seen him since he was talking to Kakashi this morning," said Sakura. "Have a seat, I'm sure he'll turn up. He is rather unreliable at times."

Temari sighed, " Ok, I'll give him a half an hour. If he doesn't show, I'm going home and he can kiss my ass."

An hour and several bottles of sake later still no Shikamaru, an hour and a half after that the bartender called last call and the group ordered their last round. Hinata and Naruto had been making sexy eyes at each other for the last half and hour and looked eager to get home. Sakura was pleasantly drunk and Lee was ready to go home and crawl in bed. Temari finished her drink and said her goodbyes. As she stumbled down the street she bumped into Kakashi. "Well well, if it isn't our favorite Sand ninja. How are you," asked Kakashi. She strained her eyes to see straight. "Heading over for a late night rendezvous with Shikamaru?"

"I haven't seen him. He was supposed to meet me, but the bastard didn't show."

"Oh," said Kakashi surprised. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

She stared at him a moment. "Whatever."

They walked in silence for a while. Kakashi seemed to have something to say but was having a hard time getting it out. Temari stopped.

"What do you have to say Kakashi?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I, um, well…."

"I saw Shikamaru being carried home by Ino and Tenten about an hour ago."

Temari stood there a moment. Turned from Kakashi and stormed to Shikamarus' house. She was going to kill him. She'd kill him and destroy those two little sluts. They aren't even good ninja. The only thing they are good at is spreading their legs. She got to his house and stood in front of the door. She tried to get a hold on her rage. There could be a very good explanation for all of this; but she doubted it.

She knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing. She opened the door, nobody in the living room. She walked around the house. Nothing. Then she heard a giggle coming from the bedroom. She walked to the door. She heard another giggle. She felt the rage bubble up and take over. With that she kicked those door open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"


	3. Chapter 3 Success

Chapter 3: Success

Ino and Tenten decided they weren't drunk enough to go through with the prank. So they popped open another bottle of sake and proceeded to get stumbling drunk. With the confidence of the alcohol Ino said, " well, what do you think Tenten, should we get to it?" Tenten looked nervous. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Oh for Christ's sake Tenten," said Ino exasperated. "Grow a fucking pair. He deserves this. He's the one who chose that Sand slut over me. He's the one who betrayed Konoha by sleeping with a spy!"

"Um, Ino. Since when have you ever wanted Shikamaru? I mean, you guys have been on the same team for years and you never even gave a hint about liking him! You were always after Sauske!"

"Yeah, well Sauske is dead now isn't he?" Ino snapped. "What good does he do me dead?"

Tenten sat stunned for a moment. "I'm sorry Ino," she whispered.

Ino crosses the room to her and placed her hand on Tentens' hair. "I'm sorry babe, I had no right to yell at you." Ino slid her hand around the back of Tentens' neck, leaned in, and gently kissed her on the lips.

"It's ok."

She lifted her head and lightly kissed Ino. Wrapping their arms around each other, deepening the kiss. Ino unbuttoned Tentens' shirt and it fell to the floor. She kissed her lovers chest, sliding her hand down the undo her pants. Brushing past the soft curly hair she found her aroused and wet. She played for a moment, making Tenten gasp.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

Ino undresses Shikamaru and caressed him to erection. She moved for Tenten to climb on. Straddling him, Tenten aligned herself with him, and wrapped herself around his length. She was right he did tuck it. She could barely handle him, but she started to ride anyways.

Watching Tenten ride the sleeping man, Ino undressed and began to touch herself. Her lover taking advantage of the man who snubbed her turned her on.

Tenten cried out as the shockwaves hit, and startled as Shikamarus' hand went to her hips. Lifting up his own hips he began to fuck her in his sleep. They moved in unison for a time then he emptied himself inside her.

Ino was as startled as Tenten that he had actually fucked her in his sleep. But it was her turn now. Tenten dismounted, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Ino climbed on the bed, ready to extract her revenge. She rode him hard and fast, taking out all the aggression she felt on him when he uttered, " Temari, that feels good. Don't stop." He grabbed her then, spun her around and bent her over. Pumping into her, she giggled. He was awake, but thought she was Temari. She pushed against him and he went faster. She giggled again. They climaxed at the same time, then the door flew open.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Temari couldn't believe what she was seeing; that blond whore Ino bent over in front of her man. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Shikamaru could only stare. "T-T-Temari?!" He looked at the woman bent before him in confusion. "What the hell?" He pushed Ino away so hard she fell on the floor. "What are you doing Ino? What the hell have you done to me?"

He looked at Temari, " Temari, I don't know what's going on."

Just then Tenten walked in. "Oh no! Ino!" She rushed to her lover on the floor. "Are you ok?"

Ino got up, standing naked with her hands on her hips. "I'm fine Tenten. Everything went as planned, better than planned actually with her walking in. Shikamaru is humiliated and judging by the look on her face the Sand bitch will be leaving shortly. Mission accomplished."

Before she could stop herself Temari flew into the room. She had Ino by the throat pinned to the floor. "You'll pay for this you skank whore." Her grip tightened, Inos' face began to turn red. Shikamaru leapt from the bed.

"Temari, baby please! You're going to kill her."

She turned to look at him, eyes flashing, teeth bared. "Don't. Call. Me. Baby." Looking back at Ino, "Death is no less than she deserves."

Shikamaru tried to pull her off the nearly unconscious naked woman on the floor. "Baby! Please!"

She pushed him away with her free arm, Shikamaru falling back against the bed. "Don't call me baby you rotten piece of shit."

She released Ino and turned to Shikamaru as he stood. "How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!"

"Temari, please. Let me explain. I don't..."

She interrupted him by punching him in the face. He flew across the room, slamming into the wall. Falling into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Tenten stood up, "Temari if you lay one more…"

Grabbing Tenten and Ino by the throats, she threw them through the unopened window. They landed on the ground outside, covered in glass shards. She threw Ino's clothes out the window and yelled, " There will be repercussions for this!" With that she walked out and planned her return to the Sand village to plot her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5 On Shaky Ground

_Authors Note- I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. If you think of something appropriate feel free to let me know! Thanks! ~Mandi_

Chapter 5:

It was two weeks later and Shikamaru had neither heard nor seen Temari. Everyone was asking questions about why she left. He would mumble something about "troublesome women" and walk away.

He was walking down the street when Shizune ran up to him. "Shik-Shika…" She panted. "How troublesome," he thought to himself. "Catch your breath Shizune."

They stood there for a few moments. After she caught her breath she straightened herself, "Tsunade-sama wants you in her office. Now."

Shikamaru sighed, "What happened now?"

"She got a letter from the Sand."

He just stared at her a moment. "Oh man," he thought. "This will be bothersome."

"OK, I'll head over now," he said.

"Don't dawdle," Shizune ordered. "You know how she hates to wait!"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled towards the Hokages office. He stood in front of the door, sighed, and lifted his hand to knock. Before he had the chance Tsunade yelled, "Get your ass in here Nara!"

He opened the door and walked into the office. He stood there, hands in his pockets, slouched over, with his eyes on the floor. Tsunade was glaring at him so hard he thought she would burn holes right through him.

"What the hell is this Nara? What the hell have you done this time?" She yelled as she threw a piece of parchment on her desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsunade jumped from her chair, leaned over her desk and yelled, " I just got a letter from the Kazekage. Asking me why I would sanction a mission that would cause the complete and utter embarrassment of the Sands favorite Kunochi. Telling me that this was a breach in our treaty and could sever our alliance! Now I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know RIGHT NOW!"

He rocked back and for on his heels, clearly worried and embarrassed.

"I, uh…"

"Speak!" She barked

"I suggest you as Ino and Tenten. They are the ones that you should be interrogating. Not me."

Tsunade was trembling with anger, "I asked you Shikamaru! You smart mouthed little shit!"

He sighed again. "How troublesome" he mumbled.

"Fine," he resigned himself. "Temari and I were supposed to meet for dinner. I was on my way home when I ran into Tenten and Ino. They said they were going out for a drink to celebrate Tentens' birthday. I figured what the hell, I'm not supposed to meet Temari for a few hours so I went with them. One minute I'm drinking sake with the girls and the next thing I remember I was…" he started to turn crimson. " I was in my bed with a woman, um, on top of me. I thought it was Temari." He told her about Temari showing up and all that happened becoming more embarrassed by the minute.

Tsunade sat there for a few minutes, strumming her fingers against her desk, considering what she'd just been told.

"Shizune!" She yelled.

Her assistant rushed in, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"I assume you heard all of that?"

"Yes, Tsunade."

" I want those girls in here for questioning now. And as of right now, all three of you are on leave of absence until informed otherwise." She looked at Shikamaru, "Leave."

He walked out of the office, and went straight home to sulk.


	6. Chapter 6 Denial

Chapter 6: Denial

Tenten and Ino were hiding in the women's bathroom.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Tsunade is gonna kill us!" Exclaimed Tenten as she paced. Ino stood with her back against the wall, arms crossed against her chest. Tenten was still pacing when Ino snapped, "God Dammit Tenten! Stop pacing! Nothing is going to happen because we aren't going to say anything."

"But it's the Hokage! We can't lie to her!"

Ino smiley devilishly, " It isn't lying if we don't say anything. Now let's get this over with," she said as she walked out the door.

Tsunade sat in her office waiting for the girls to show up. She turned to her assistant. "Shizune, I want two ANBU here when those two get here. Maybe it'll scare them enough into talking."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," She replied as she rushed out of the room. Returning moments later flanked by two men covered by ANBU masks. They stood in front of her desk, "You wanted us Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I need you to do something for me. I have two young kunoichi coming in and I'm hoping your presence will be enough to scare them into a confession."

"Yes, Hokage," the replied as the fell to one knee and bowed there heads. They went and stood on either side of the desk and waited until the knock on the door came.

"Enter."

Tenten and Ino slowly walked in.

"Sit."

The girls each took a seat and the room filled with silence.

Tsunade looked over each girl, sizing them up. Tenten shifter nervously, wringing her hands. The sight of the two ANBU was unsettling and she was starting to sweat. Ino sat slouched, legs out, arms crossed and jaw set. She wasn't going to talk and those ANBU didn't scare her.

They sat in silence while Tsunade filled out paperwork, Tenten becoming increasingly more nervous as the minutes passed. The Hokage looked up at each girl and said, " So I suppose you don't care that you two have single handedly destroyed our alliance with the Sand with your little stunt, correct?"

Tenten shifter uncomfortably and Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm confused as to what to do with you two." Tsunade continued. " On one hand I could keep you locked up in and ANBU interrogation room or on the other hand I can turn you over to the Sand to extract your confession."

"We have nothing to confess," spat Ino.

Tsunade sat there staring at Ino, "Ok, well I'm going to take a few days to figure out what to do. As of this moment, you are both on a leave of absence and under house arrest. These two will escort you home." As the ANBU lead the girls out Tenten turned to look at the Hokage. The look was contrite and fearful. She had her. She would give them a week to stew, and then she would turn up the heat.

A week had gone by and she'd been getting daily reports from the ANBU guarding Ino and Tenten. She ordered them to be brought to her tomorrow morning. If they refused to confess to her, they would to someone else. And Tsunade would enjoy watching them break. Nobody defies the Hokage.


	7. Chapter 7 Terrified

Chapter 7: Terrified

Tenten was scared. She'd been scared since she'd learned about the alliance going bad. She cursed herself. Why had she let Ino talk her into it? She'd known it was wrong, yet she went along with it anyways. She scolded herself for her lack of courage and letting Ino use her as a doormat. Now she was in trouble, big trouble and god knew what the Hokage would do to her. She was feeling sick enough as it was. She'd started vomiting yesterday morning; she had chalked it up to stress. Now as she was being escorted to the Hokage's office she felt even worse.

Across town Ino showed no emotion as she walked through town. She would do nothing and say nothing. And she hoped that spineless sack Tenten would keep her mouth shut too.

The girls were in front of Tsunade once again. Inos' attitude hadn't changed, she was still rebellious and stone faced as ever. Tenten on the other hand looked pale and miserable. Tsunade almost felt sorry for her, almost.

"So you still have nothing to say?"

Silence.

"Fine, take them away," she commanded the two ANBU that appeared behind them. They took the black cloth hoods in their hands and put them over the girls' heads, bound their hands with rope and took them out.

"Kakashi?"

Poking his head through the window he waved once, "Yo."

"Take it easy on Tenten. She doesn't look well. As for Ino, tell him I don't care what he does."

Kakashi left, following the girls to the interrogation rooms. He found his fellow interrogator and relayed the Hokages message, and went on his way.

Tenten was trying her hardest not to cry. She was terrified and sick. They stopped walking, she heard a door open and they walked through. She was sat in a chair, hands unbound and the hood pulled off. In front of her sat Hatake Kakashi. "Hi."


	8. Chapter 8 Interrogation Room 3

Chapter 8: Interrogation Room 3

"K-Kakashi sensei?"

"Hello Tenten, you look like shit."

She nodded.

"Well, I really don't like doing this sort of thing. So I'm just going to sit here and read my new book. You just relax." Said Kakashi, knowing full well the silence would drive her crazy. He went over to a small sink in the room and got her a glass of water, leaving the tap dripping slowly to help with the process. He put the glass down in front of her, sat down and started reading.

Tenten sat in her chair quietly. The queasiness had gotten worse. She laid her head down on the table in front of her. Kakashi looked at her over his book, smiling behind his mask. It wouldn't take long now.

He was right, after about fifteen minutes of absolute silence except for the dripping of the water Tenten was attacked by a bout of nausea she couldn't hold back. She barely made it to the sink before the vomit escaped her mouth. As she wretched into the sink Kakashi got up and walked to her. Falling to the ground she pulled herself into the fetal position. "I'll tell you everything," she moaned and Kakashi smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 Interrogation Room 4

Chapter 9: Interrogation Room 4

Ino was escorted into the room and forced into a chair. The hood and ropes remained. "So you think you're tough don't you little girl?" She heard a deep gravely voice ask.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I ask the questions here!"

Ino started to tremble, what was this strange man going to do?

The hood came off and a bright light shined in her face, blinding her. The man moved the light and his face came into view, covered in scars. Ino gasped in horror. She knew this man from the Chuunin exams.

"Morino Ibiki"

He stood before her pulling tools from a case on the chair. First he pulled a pair of pliers, then a scalpel.

"So you recognize me huh?"

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, getting even more scared.

Ibiki smiled, "Whatever I want." He walked around the table and stopped behind her. "The Hokage wasn't specific on what I can and can't do." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "her exact words were 'I don't care'."

Ino was trembling hard; the extent of everything had hit her. Tears burned her eyes as her interrogator walked back around the table and picked up the scalpel.

"Give me your hands."

One tear slipped down her cheek as she raised her hands to the table. He grabbed her hands, yanking her out of the chair so she was bent over the table. Flipping her hands over so the wrists were exposed he took the scalpel and slowly lowered in to her skin. The tears began to flow and the scalpel scraped against her skin as she broke. "I did it. It was all my idea." Ibiki slid the scalpel up and sliced the rope; Ino cried in shock. She sat back down.

"How anti-climactic," Ibiki grumbled.

Through the tears she confessed, telling Ibiki everything.


	10. Chapter 10 The Exam

Chapter 10: The Exam

Ibiki and Kakashi finished giving their reports and handed over the signed confessions. She dismissed them but Kakashi hung back.

"Tsunade?"

She looked up from the reports, "What?"

"Tenten vomited in the interrogation room. I think you should look at her."

"I thought that might be the case. Bring both girls to me."

Kakashi left and returned with the girls. Tsunade leaned against her desk, arms crossed. Both girls looked miserable, Tenten even more so. She beckoned her and Tenten crossed the room to stand in front of her. Tsunade placed her hand against Tentens forehead.

"No fever. Does it hurt anywhere?"

Tenten mumbled something.

"What?" Tsunade snapped.

"My breasts," she whispered.

"Hmm, when did you start vomiting?"

"Yesterday morning."

"When was your last period?"

Tenten did some quick calculations. "Um, ten weeks ago.

"Follow me," the Hokage ordered.

Ino and Tenten trudged behind Tsunade. "We're going to the hospital? Why?" Inquired Ino.

Tsunade ignored the question. When they got to the hospital Sakura was walking to the nurses' desk.

"Sakura."

"Tsunade-Sama, what brings you here?"

"Take these two to the examination rooms A and B. Give them robes," and she leaned in and whispered. "And prepare pregnancy test for both of them. But don't tell them."

Sakura nodded. "Hai. Follow me ladies." She led the girls to the examination rooms.

"You here," she pointed to one room. "You here," she pointed to the other. "I'll be right back." Sakura returned with gowns and cups. "Change into these, then fill these cups to the line."

They followed orders and waited. Tsunade walked into the room and told Ino to lie down. Sakura came in and took the cups. "Put your legs in the stirrups." Ino complied and Tsunade did the exam. Her expression was grim.

"Well?" asked Ino.

Ignoring the question she said, "get dressed and…" Just then Sakura burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Hinata is in labor! Come quick!"

"Perfect timing. Sakura get those two scrubbed and meet me in the delivery room."

Sakura looked at her confused, "ookay?"

"Just do it!"

"Hai!"


	11. Chapter 11 Special Delivery

Chapter 11: Special Delivery

After they were scrubbed and masked they followed Sakura to the delivery room. "Did she tell you anything," asked Tenten. "Nope," replied Ino.

As they neared the room they heard Hinata scream.

They entered the room and Tsunade said, "Welcome ladies. I hope you enjoy the show, because this is what you both get to look forward too. Congratulations you two, you're both pregnant!"

Just then Hinata screamed, "It hurts! Make it stop!"

Naruto was at her head, holding her hand and trying to calm her. "Shut up Naruto! I hate you! This is your fault! Get out, I never wanna see you again!"

"Ok Hinata, I'll leave," replied Naruto with a twinkle in his eyes. He got up to leave and Hinata grabbed him. "No, don't leave me! I can't do this by myself!" Naruto sat back down and grinned. Hinata screamed again. "Can I have some painkillers please?"

"You're too far along, by the time they kick in the baby will already be here," Tsunade replied looking up at Ino and Tenten.

The girls both stood in the room silent and scared taking in the scene.

"Ok Hinata, when the next contraction comes I want you to push," ordered Tsunade.

Hinata nodded, then the contraction came.

"Push!"

It went that way for a few minutes then a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Tsunade announced as she swaddled the child. Handing her to the loving parents she asked, "What's her name?"

"Mina," answered Naruto. "Uzumaki Mina."

Sakura took the child to clean her. Tsunade followed, calling the girls to come with her. They entered the waiting room, which was filled with people. Everyone was there to congratulate the family. Sensei like Kakashi and Iruka sat against the wall. Choji, Shino, Lee and Kiba were seated. While the Hyuuga clan stood awaiting the news. Shikamaru rushed through the door, " did I miss it? What happened?"

Naruto pushed Hinatas' wheelchair through the door, holding baby Mina.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Naruto.

The waiting room burst into applause. Everyone surged forward to the couple, but Tsunade stepped in front of them. "Let mommy get settled into her room and you can go see her." Everyone settled down and Shikamaru looked across the room. Seeing Ino and Tenten he went to leave but Tsunade stopped him.

"Shikamaru, I need a word."

"Troublesome," he mumbled and walked to her.

"You three follow me."


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

Chapter 12: Revelations

The girls followed obediently, eyes on the floor. Shikamaru followed slowly behind. She ushered them into the room "sit." She filled out a couple of prescriptions for Ino and Tenten. Handing them to the girls she explained each one. "This one is for nausea and this one is a vitamins. When we're done go get them filled." Tenten started to cry and Ino put her arm around her. Tenten looked at her and pushed her away. "Don't touch me!"

"What's your problem?" Ino demanded.

"You are!" Tenten exploded. "This is all your fault! It was your idea and look where I am!"

Ino laughed. "It might have been my idea, but you went along with it. It's not my fault that you're a good for nothing, spineless sack of shit!"

Tenten screamed and lunged for Ino. Falling on the floor Tenten grabbed Inos' hair and banged her head against the floor. Shikamaru pulled Tenten off and Tsunade grabbed Ino. Struggling against Shikamaru Tenten yelled, "Do you know why I went along with it; with everything? Because I love you! Because I wanted you to love me too! I thought if I went along with everything you'd understand how I felt!" She went limp in Shikamarus' arms and started crying.

"Oh," said a shocked Ino. "I'm sorry, but I could never love you. You're too weak.

At that Tenten wailed, Shikamaru watching with shock and confusion. He looked to Tsunade, "What's going on?"

"Well, you might as well know. They're both pregnant, with your child."

Shikamaru sat, stunned. He shook his head, "No, no, no. I don't believe it."

Tsunades' eyebrow arched. "Would you like to see the test results?"

"No, I don't. I don't want anything to do with it, with them or the children. They aren't mine." He turned to the door but Tsunade grabbed him. "I'm not done."

She turned to the girls, pulling Shikamaru into her line of sight. "Tomorrow the Kazekage and his council will be here. There will be a hearing and there we will decide the punishments, if warranted, for all of you. All three of you will be there." Then she walked out of the room, leaving them along together.

Tenten had stopped crying, and Ino sat on the examination table.

Shikamaru look at Ino, "Why Ino? Why did you do this to me? You ruined the best thing in my life. I love Temari and now she hates me. So why?"

Ino looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I guess I did it because I was jealous; jealous because you were in love and happy. I wanted that, and I wanted you. It made me mad that I couldn't have you, so I tried to get rid of Temari. Hoping you might one day love me." She looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry Shikamaru, what I did was wrong and I understand that now. You don't have to do anything with this child if you don't want to. I'll figure something out. I'll probably have to quit being a ninja." She stood up and walked to the door. Putting her hand on the knob she turned and said, "For what it's worth, I enjoyed being on your team." She went to walk out the door and Shikamaru pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you Ino. Thought I'm not sure Temari will. As for the baby, we'll figure something out."

A tear slid down her cheek as she walked out. "Thank you," she whispered. She went down to the pharmacy to fill the prescriptions and then went home to cry herself to sleep.

Tenten still sat on the floor staring off into space. Shikamaru walked over and helped her up. "I'm so sorry Shikamaru. I'm such a bad person, and now I am being punished for it."

"No you aren't. You did what you did for love. I understand." Shikamaru said, trying to soothe her. Putting his arm around her he squeezed. "It'll all be ok. Now I suggest you go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be stressful for us all."

Tenten got up and said, "Thanks," then left.

Shikamaru lay back on the examination table, putting his arms behind his head he sighed. "This whole situation is troublesome and will only get worse tomorrow." He thought to himself. "Women," he said to no one and went home himself.


	13. Chapter 13 Forgiveness

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

Tsunade walked out to greet the Sand Council. "Gaara, I'm so glad you could make it. And you brought Temari and Konkuro. Welcome back all of you, the hearing will being in an hour."

Gaaras' assistant look at Tsunade, " I don't understand the need. It was clearly a breach in the treaty. I..." Gaara raised his hand to silence his assistant. "We will hear what is to be said and make our decisions afterwards."

Tsunade smiled and led them inside. "That's all I could ask for."

Tenten and Ino arrived at the same time. They stared at each other for a time before Ino said, "I'm sorry Tenten. For all the cruel things I've said and done to you. You didn't deserve it. I only did it because I was unhappy with myself. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

Tenten thought for a minute then said, "it will take some time, but I'll forgive you eventually." Then she smiled. Ino ran to hug her, then they joined arms and walked into the hearing together.


	14. Chapter 14 The Hearing

Chapter 14: The Hearing

Ino and Tenten sat at opposite ends with Shikamaru in the middle. They sat facing a large table filled with officials from both the Sand and Konoha. Each of them told their sides of the story, and then the questions began. It went on this was for a half an hour when the question that everyone wanted answered was asked.

"Was this a mission handed to you by the Hokage or any other Konoha officials?"

Ino blushed and answered, "no, this was not an official order and no one knew about it but Tenten and I."

Temari looked at her and asked, " Then why did you say 'mission accomplished' when I burst through the door?"

"It was a mission, my own personal mission. It was derived from jealousy and lack of self-esteem. I regret it deeply and to everyone involved, I'm truly and deeply sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'm sorry all the same."

Tsunade leaned forward. "Ino, Tenten, what you have done is not only disrespectful but disgraceful. You are not only a disgrace to your family but to Konoha and the way of the ninja."

Gaara spoke up, " Now Tsunade don't be so harsh. You were young once too."

Tsunade smiles, "quite right. Now with the legality issue, the action taken by these two were illegal and require punishment. Shikamaru, would you like to press charges?"

"No," said Shikamaru quick and decisively.

"Ok then, we will meet privately and discuss everything," said Tsunade. "You're all dismissed for one hour."


	15. Chapter 15 Ending and Beginnings

Chapter 15: Ending and Beginnings

The council came back to give their.

Gaara stood and announced, "We find Konoha not in breach of the treaty and the alliance is not broken. Furthermore, we find that there will be no punishment for the three of you. What you've gone through, and continue to go through," he said eyeing Tenten and Ino, "are punishment enough." Tenten and Ino smiled at each other. Shikamaru stared at Temari, thinking of how beautiful she was. Everyone left but Shikamaru and Temari, she walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry I punched you, and I'm sorry I didn't stick around to hear you explain."

Then Shikamaru took Temaris' hands, looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you Temari. I want to marry you. I want us to be together forever."

Temari looked surprised, "wow Nara, since when did you become so sappy?"

"When I thought I lost you forever."

Temari laughed and kissed him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I will marry you."

"Good, now let's go."

Shikamaru and Temari walked off into the sunset, and they all lived happily ever after. For awhile.


	16. Chapter 16 Troublesome Women

Chapter 16 Troublesome Women

Eight months later Temari and Shikamaru were heading to dinner when Shizune ran up. "Shika-maru," she panted. "Ten-ten. Ino. Hospital."

"Catch your breath Shizune," said Shikamaru with a laugh.

"Ino and Tenten are in the hospital!"

"What?! Why? What happened?" he questioned urgently.

"They're in labor! Both of them. NOW!"

"Oh shit," said Temari, then she and Shizune started running.

Shikamaru stood there for a moment, looked up at the sky and muttered to himself, "troublesome women." Then he ran all the way to the hospital to witness the birth of his children.


End file.
